Cannons
Cannons have been around in EON since 1360 SA, but they were not adopted for standard military practice until the third year of the Great War in 1443. They are very heavy, have a limited aiming arch, take a lot of men and time to reload, and deal massive amounts of damage. They run off explosive powder. Firing a Cannon Firing a cannon is making a ranged attack roll with an exotic weapon (cannon) against a targeted area. Sucess is based on line of sight and difficulty of target area. Reloading is a Gunslinger Check, which can be made untrained only in the presence of a Gunnery Sergent (not a class, a designation) who is defined as a person with 5 or more ranks in Gunslinger who himself is making at least a move equivalent check on the same cannon. Reloading a cannon takes two full round actions and a move action. Often, two lackeys reload the cannon with full round actions and the Gunnery Sergent makes a move to finish loading and then uses his standard to fire the cannon. This only works when the Gunnery Sergent is below inititive from his lackeys. Types of Cannons Cannons are made distinctive by the weight, in imperial pounds, of the projectiles they fire. 9 ounce, 5, 7, 8, 10, 12, 15, and 18-pound balls are common. The two most common are the 10d6 damage for a standard light (5 pound) cannon, the 15d6 damage dealing heavy cannon (7 pound), and 6d6 damage dealing swivel (9 ounce) cannon. x3 critical, always threatens instant death on a failed Reflex: Fort DC 10+(projectile mass, imperial lbs). Cannons target areas of effect. From smallest to largest in square feet: 25, 100, 400, the rest unknown. Reflex save for half damage DC 10+(projectile mass, imperial lbs). Cannon shot that provides a Ref save DC +2 cost +40 GP more, each. Cannon shot that provides a Ref save DC +4 cost +100 GP more, each. Cannon shot that provides a Ref save DC +6 cost +400 GP more, each. Max range is 1000ft + (100 x lbs). Types of Shots *Scrapnel Shot creates a 200 ft cone, forcing a reflex save of (20+shot in lbs) for half damage, dealing half damage against objects and terrain features always. Deals half damage against creatures with armor class 20 or more, deals reduced damage based on cover percentile. Benifit: cone of effect, higher reflex save. Problem: Never threatens fort, stunted range, cover negates *Chain Shot targets a 100 square foot area within 1000 ft.. A sucessful shot makes a grapple check of d20 + (lbs x 2), which may be opposed either by a grapple or reflex save. If save failed, targets in area take full damage and are pinned for 1d10 rounds. Reflex negates, counter grapple takes damage but is not pinned. Benifit: grappling, full damage. Problem: smaller AoE *Incendiary Shot. cannonball explodes on impact, dealing an additional 4d6 fire damage within AoE. Benifit: Extra Damage. Problem: Expensive *Ghost Shot: Cannonball explodes on impact, releacing 1d6 ghosts, gouls, or incorporial creatures. Benifit: distracting as FUCK. Problem: expensive. *Ball and Chain Shot (henceforth "deeze nuts" attack): Fires two cannonballs connected by a length of chain. Allows normal AoE to be modified into a rectangle of the same total volume, but with ratios not greater than 1:4.Benifit: "No. Both of those guys. BOTH OF 'EM." Problem: Rare. Category:Game Mechanics